


Slow Down Some

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Runaway Run [4]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Family, First Crush, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz is helping Jude pick out his Halloween costume and she realizes just how much time is flying by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down Some

"What are you going to be for Halloween this year?" Liz asked as she looked down at her eldest son Jude as they browsed the kids section of the Halloween store they were in. "You're usually able to pick out your outfits like that," she said knowing her seven year old son had a knack for picking out his costumes fast but this time he just didn't seem to be able too.

Jude shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at his mom, "I..I don't know," he frowned as he ran a hand through his hair. "I was kind of hoping to wait until I knew what Mikayla was going to be."

"Mikayla Adams?" Liz asked knowing that this year she was taking all three kids trick or treating with their next door neighbors who had just moved in over the summer.

Nodding Jude kept frowning, "I kind of wanted to match with her."

Liz felt her mouth drop open slightly at Jude's words and it took her a minute to realize that her son, her precious baby finally had his first crush on a girl. Gone were the days of Jude thinking girls had cooties and now..now he had crushes on them.

"Does Mikayla know you want to match with her?" Liz asked curiously as she came to a stop and bent down to her sons level. "It's okay you know, wanting to match Halloween costumes with a girl. Your daddy and I get matching Halloween costumes all the time," she informed her son.

And her words were true, she and Zac had matched every year since they had started having children, though Liz blamed Zac for that really, him and his need to be a big grown kid. Liz had always reckoned having kids and taking them trick or treating had given Zac an excuse to relive his childhood and Liz was his unwilling participant since she did always agree to match with him.

"It was her idea to have matching costumes," Jude answered finally as his brown eyes locked with Liz's blue ones.

Now it was Liz's turn to nod as a smile crossed her lips, "I see," she muttered wondering if Mikayla was a bit like her husband, roping poor Jude into something he didn't want even if he said he did. "Well how about I call her mom and find out what she's going to be and then once we know we'll get your costume?"

"Okay," Jude smiled finally and Liz returned his smile before standing back up and getting her cell phone out of the pocket of her jeans to call Mikayla's mom.

After she had called Janine and found out what Mikayla's costume was going to be, Liz put her phone away again and she looked back down at her son. "Well Jude, it seems Mikayla is going as Hermione this year."

"So I get to be Harry Potter?" Jude asked almost excitedly which warmed Liz's heart because Jude was as much of a nerd for Harry Potter as Zac was.

"You get to be Harry Potter this year," Liz nodded her head in response and she reached down for Jude's hand. "So come on, let's find what we need for your outfit and then go find your father. There's no telling what he's let Emerson convince him to buy and we still have to buy Silas a costume as well."

When Jude took her hand, Liz lead the way as they began the trek to find his costume and once again she was struck with the feeling of awkwardness at her son having a crush because it was a reminder of how much time had gone by and it wasn't like this year wasn't hard enough because it had struck her, that had Providence lived she would be eleven this year and that meant that Liz had been with Zac for twelve years even though they had been married nine and time was just moving way too fast for her liking.

Though in the end Liz wouldn't change things nor would she erase stuff with Zac including the good and the bad they had been through, she just wanted things to slow down some.


End file.
